


Autumn's Smile

by aqd



Series: Halloween Countdown 2017 [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature, Nymphs & Dryads, One Shot, asexual lavi, laven is the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: The new resident looks kinder and softer. His hair has the colour of autumn leaves and his eye, only one of them, remembers him of dewy meadows in spring.





	Autumn's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Part #7 of my halloween one shot collection.  
> Fluff ahead.

Sun is peeking through the top of the old apple tree, softly warming his skin. It’s a nice day and it gets even nicer, because the old grumpy man is moving out. He only lived a few years in the beautiful small house near the forest, but that has been more than enough. The garden, once wild and gorgeous, looks empty and sad. The flowers are gone and all that’s left are little round bushes, cut back way too often to properly grow. The lawn is very short and burnt by sun.  
  
The new resident, way younger, looks kinder and softer. His hair has the colour of autumn leaves and his eye, only one of them, remembers him of spring. He hides in the apple tree and watches him fascinatedly. He likes to refer to himself as an observer - and a real good one. That’s what he does, watching and observing, all day long, while listening to the soft murmur of the foliage.  
  
The observer is still wary, because the old resident, Dry Rot, looked a lot nicer in the beginning than he was, and so he keeps watching. The new resident, Autumn, isn’t alone. There’s a friend with him, but he only seems to accompany him, which is good, because his eyes are stern. He remembers him of rime, cold and scratchy.  
  
Autumn and Rime walk through the sad little garden and talk. Rime isn’t very fond of the house, but Autumn loves it, to the delight of the observer. He gesticulates and his eye wanders over the forest, which is adjoining right to the garden.  
  
“Yuu, it’s great!” He beams at him. “That’s all I need. Solitude and calm. That were your words, do you remember?”  
  
Rime sighs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I do, but the next town is at least an hour on foot and you don’t have a driver license. And aside from that one neighbour and this fucking bus stop, there is nothing out here.” He frowns. “It’s your decision and I’m not going to tell you what to do, I’m just wondering if this is really the right thing for you.”  
  
Autumn looks at him, eye soft and mouth kind, and starts to smile. “You’re always looking after me, aren’t you?”  
  
Rime casts his eyes down, dark like the night sky, and frowns. “Somebody has to,” he says after a moment and Autumn starts to laugh, a wonderful sound. “But seriously, if you want this, I’m not going to say anything against it. I just want you to be sure.”  
  
“I am,” Autumn answers immediately and beams at him. “I love it. I’m all alone aside from the lovely girl next door and I can work calmly. I want to live here.”  
  
“Okay.” Rime’s dark eyes wander through the garden and he grimaces. “But we have to do something about this horrible garden, before you move in. This shit is depressing,” he says and now he appears so much more likeable than before.

  


Autumn and his friend show up four more times in the span of twenty nights and the observer watches them bringing belongings of all kind into the house. But the most wonderful is their work in the garden. Rime has a green thumb and together with Snowdrop, the only neighbour, he plants flowers and plants of all kind.  
  
“So, your brother has a flower shop?” Rime asks, a little earth on his cheek and in his hands a hydrangea.  
  
Snowdrop examines him and frowns softly. “He has to close it, unfortunately,” she explains. “Too much competition. But he’s happy that you took so much of his stock for the garden and the house. My own is already overflowing and so he doesn’t have to throw the plants away.”  
  
“I see.” And then Rime’s silent again and concentrates on the flowerbed in front of him. He doesn’t talk much, other than Autumn, who’s inside and taking care of a conglomeration of books.  
  
After a few hours they eat lunch together and Snowdrop goes home, while Autumn and Rime drive off. The observer is finally alone and leaves the apple tree, greeted by many-voiced rustling and petals softly swaying in the breeze.

  


Lavi dreams of forests and hills, soft grass under his feet, wild flowers brushing over his hands. The sky is bright blue and clear and a breeze plays with his hair. It’s a nice dream and Lavi enjoys it, until the car he’s sitting in drives over a speed bump and his head hits the car top.  
  
“Ow,” Lavi murmurs drowsily and touches his aching head.  
  
“Yuu, why are you always driving so fast? You woke Lavi up,” Alma says and gives Lavi a smile over his shoulder. “Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
“Sorry.” He sees Kanda’s dark eyes in the rearview mirror.  
  
“I’m fine,” Lavi replies and yawns. He stretches as much as possible in Kanda’s small car and shoots a look out of the window. “Where are we?”  
  
“Nearly there,” Kanda answers and raises a hand to knead his neck.  
  
“Does your neck hurt, hun?” Alma asks softly and Lavi doesn’t miss the embarrassed look Kanda darts through the mirror at him. Therefore Lavi starts to stare out of the window and tries very hard not to laugh. Kanda’s adorable when he’s flustered.  
  
Kanda answers something in Chinese and the roll of Alma’s eyes tells Lavi that he probably told him to keep their pet names private.  
  
“It’s just Lavi,” Alma replies and stretches. “He doesn’t mind. Lavi, you don’t mind, do you?”  
  
“I’ve heard nothing,” he replies lightly and can’t stop the grin.  
  
Kanda groans annoyed. “My neck is fine,” he answers sullenly, but Alma reaches out nonetheless and starts to massage him. Kanda doesn’t complain, but he shoots another look at Lavi, who looks politely away.  
  
They keep going and he watches the landscape, which is so similar to his dream. Very green and beautiful.  
  
“I’m super excited to see the house,” Alma says and beams at Lavi. “And not only on photos.”  
  
“I’m sure you’re gonna love it,” Lavi assures and returns his smile. “Yuu likes it a lot, even though he doesn’t want to admit it.”  
  
“It’s okay, just kinda tiny and very secluded,” Kanda answers surly, but it’s not really convincing, since his eyes are half-closed. Alma keeps rubbing small circles into his neck and Lavi feels relaxed just from watching.  
  
“You want a massage, too?” Alma asks, still smiling, and Lavi starts to grin.  
  
“That’s very kind, but let’s be honest. You’re gonna forget Yuu as soon as you have your hands on me and that wouldn’t be very nice,” he answers and wiggles his eyebrows. Alma laughs heartily and Kanda rolls his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” he deadpans, but Lavi clearly sees the corner of his mouth twitching. They’re friends since their childhood and Lavi knows that he’s the only one who can talk like this to Alma without suffering from Kanda’s wrath.  
  
“Yeah, babe, you’re probably right,” Alma replies with a giggle and lays a hand on Kanda’s thigh. “Don’t be jealous, Yuu. He’s just so hot.” Lavi laughs and Kanda snorts.  
  
They keep bantering the whole rest of the drive and then they’re finally there. The house, which isn’t as tiny as Kanda said, but also really not very big, is half hidden behind trees. They stop in front of it and Alma jumps excitedly out of the car.  
  
“Man, that’s so pretty,” he says with a huge smile and Lavi beams at him.  
  
“Yeah, right?” Lavi starts to search for his keys, while Kanda stares judgingly at him. “Yuu, don’t look at me like that. I have them somewhere.”  
  
“Yeah?” he asks and then he reaches into his pocket and throws the keys at him. Lavi catches them in surprise and smiles sheepishly. “They lay in the kitchen on the counter. You have to take better care of your shit,” Kanda scolds him with an impressive frown.  
  
“Yuu, don’t be so stern with him,” Alma says and winks at Lavi, who unlocks the door.  
  
“I’m not stern,” he replies sternly and follows Lavi inside. “He locks himself out all the time.”  
  
“Don’t worry, the neighbour has a key, as a matter of prudence, you know?” Lavi smiles at both of them and closes the door behind Alma, who looks around. His dark eyes wander over worn down wooden floor, the oriel in the living room, lots of bookshelves, an open kitchen area and many potted plants.  
  
“It’s so pretty!” he says with a huge smile. “I didn’t know that you have so many flowers.”  
  
“Lenalee’s brother was a florist till recently and had to close his shop. He gave them all to her and she to me, because her house is nearly overflowing,” Lavi explains and walks through the living room past a desk towards the backdoor, which he opens. A garden, adjoining to the forest, and so much lusher than the last time they were here. “Wow, the soil must be great. The plants are growing like crazy.”  
  
“Where’s the bedroom?” Alma wants to know and Kanda points at a small door right next to the bathroom. “Can I have a look?”  
  
“Of course you can. Go ahead.” Lavi follows him and nearly walks into him, because Alma stops right at the door.  
  
“Another oriel? Man, I’m jealous. Yuu, why don’t we have an oriel?”  
  
“Because nobody needs this nonsense,” Kanda answers calmly and sits down on the bed. It’s a three quarter bed, cast-iron and ornate, and Kanda nearly let hell loose when they carried it inside two weeks ago, because it barely fit through the slim door. He seems to think about it too, because he gives Lavi his best long-suffering look and he has to laugh. “I’ll get your shit out of the car.”  
  
He’s half through the door when Lavi wants to follow him. “Wait, I’m gonna help.”  
  
Kanda stops him with a wave of his hands. “It’s not much. Show Alma the rest of the house,” he orders and so Lavi complies. Kanda disappears, not without nearly stumbling over an end table and swearing in three different languages, and Alma turns around to Lavi with a smile.  
  
“Lavi, I love it. Everything about it,” he says excitedly and Lavi beams at him.  
  
“It’s great, isn’t it?” He opens one of the windows and the singing of birds spills into the small room.  
  
“Man, I want to stay forever,” Alma answers and peeks into the living room.  
  
“The two of you are always welcome and I would be thrilled, if you stayed for a while, maybe around the holidays?” Lavi suggests and Alma beams at him. All three of them don’t have any family and so they use to spend the holidays with each other and Lavi never feels like a fifth wheel, even after his friends started dating two years ago.  
  
“Where do you want to have your laptop?” Kanda calls from the living room and Lavi looks around the corner. “On the desk?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
“I’ll put the suitcase with your clothes on the bed, okay?” Kanda doesn’t even wait for an answer, he just brushes past Lavi, shoos Alma out of the way and puts it down. Then he walks back outside to get the rest of Lavi’s belongings.  
  
They spend the next hours with unpacking and later lunch. Lavi isn’t a great cook, but that doesn’t stop Alma from devouring the lasagne he prepares. Then it’s time to say goodbye and the three of them stand in front of the house, next to Kanda’s tiny car.  
  
“You can always call. We’re only two hours away.” Alma embraces him and Lavi hugs him back.  
  
“Promise to call, if necessary,” Kanda says seriously and Lavi smiles at him.  
  
“Promised,” he answers lightly and pulls him into a short and a little stiff hug. Kanda has never been good with body contact. Lavi rubs his back nonetheless and pauses for a moment, when he shoots a look at Alma. “Oh, Alma.”  
  
“I’m fine,” he replies and wipes his face with the back of his hand. “I’m just gonna miss you. I really liked living with you.” Alma smiles teary-eyed at him and Lavi’s own eye starts to prickle.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, too.” They embrace each other once more and Alma grabs Kanda and pulls him to his displeasure into a weird group hug. Lavi starts to laugh and so does Alma after a moment.  
  
“Enough touchy-feely,” Kanda says with a frown and pats Lavi’s back. “Call when something’s wrong, don’t do stupid shit and Godspeed with your project.”  
  
“We visit you in a few days, okay? Or do you want to have some time settle down first?” Alma blows his nose and examines him.  
  
“No, I’d love to see you,” Lavi answers and then they get some more touchy-feely, until Kanda can finally escape and flees to his car.  
  
“Bye, Usagi,” he says and gets into the car before somebody gives him another hug. Lavi starts to laugh and embraces Alma a last time. Then he waves, until the car is out of sight.  
  
He fumbles for a handkerchief, wipes his face and shoots a look at the house, his new home, before going inside.

  


The rest of the day flies by. Lavi organises his belongings, does some laundry and pays his new neighbour Lenalee a short visit to thank once more for the conglomeration of plants and flowers. She’s very friendly and invites him to stay for dinner and so he does.  
  
Later he walks back home, prepares some tea and finally sits down at his desk. While the laptop boots up, he leans back and looks out the open back door. The sun is setting and the sky is coloured in different hues of red and rose. The birds are singing and Lavi smiles, because it’s so placid and beautiful. Just what he needs.  
  
He turns towards his laptop, opens a new file and inhales deeply. The writer’s block lasts since months, but he doesn’t give up. In the beginning he has avoided even trying to write, because it has been so frustrating, but now he sits down every evening and writes, even though the words are still not willing to settle on the blank page. He takes a sip of his still a little too hot tea and starts to write.  
  
Enshrouded by the song of the birds, the sounds of the forest and his own fingers dancing over the keyboard, Lavi doesn’t notice that he’s being watched.

  


Autumn is back and this time it looks like he’s going to stay. His friends left without him and he’s still there, even though it’s already evening. The observer sits between hydrangeas and can’t stop playing with soft petals. Finally he has his beautiful garden back.  
  
He’s delighted.

  


The next few days pass in a haze. Lavi is still busy with arranging his new home and he talks every day with Alma and Kanda on the phone. Often they don’t even talk, everybody is plying their day work and sometimes they exchange a few words, like they did when Lavi was still living with the two of them.  
  
He sits once more at his desk and stares on the screen, when Alma suddenly sneezes and startles him, because he has nearly forgotten that they were on the phone.  
  
“Holy shit,” he says and he clearly hears Kanda snorting.  
  
“Did you fall asleep again?” he asks and his voice is barely audible. Alma’s phone probably lies somewhere on the couch on speaker - like Lavi’s does in front of him on the desk -, while Kanda sits on the floor and meditates, like he often does at this hour.  
  
“Nah, I just kinda forgot you were still there,” Lavi replies with a smile and enters a few words.  
  
“Do you have any plans for today?” Kanda asks with a yawn and Lavi hears him getting up.  
  
“I have to clean up, because I’m expecting visit tomorrow, you know. And then I’m going to visit Lenalee.” Lavi closes the file and rubs his face. He writes every day and every day he’s discontented with the texts, which give him so much trouble.  
  
“Do we meet her tomorrow?” Alma asks and sounds tired. “She seems to be very nice.”  
  
“She’s lovely,” Lavi replies and opens a new document, because there’s no use. “I think she’s working tomorrow.”  
  
“That’s a shame,” Alma says and yawns. “Yuu, stop yawning.”  
  
Lavi, who’s now also yawning, snorts. “Yeah, Yuu, stop yawning. That’s contagious.”  
  
He starts to laugh, when Kanda yawns as loud as he can and Alma joins in. “I yawn as much as I want to.” All of a sudden Alma yelps, followed by even louder laughter, and Lavi nearly knocks over his cup.  
  
“Did he smack your ass? Because it certainly sounded like he did,” Lavi teases and he can nearly hear the blush through the line.  
  
“No, he didn’t!” Alma can’t stop laughing and Kanda sighs audibly like he always does when he rolls his eyes.  
  
“Is it just me or is the connection suddenly bad?” Kanda asks and Alma starts to giggle.  
  
“Connection, my ass. You just want to fuck.” Lavi laughs and rolls his eye. “Godspeed and stop smacking his ass, he has to sit in the car tomorrow.”  
  
“Stop talking about my ass,” Alma laughs and even Kanda snorts.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Usagi,” he says and Alma chimes in.  
  
“Bye, Lavi!”  
  
“Bye,” he answers and ends the call.

  


Autumn keeps talking, even though he’s completely alone. And he spends hours staring at this weird bright rectangle. It’s not a book, but there seem to be words on it, moving around. The observer sits right in front of his window, invisible between wild roses and foliage and can’t stop looking at him. Autumn is so much more fun than Dry Rot.

  


Lavi lies still in bed, when early bird Kanda calls him.  
  
“Hey,” he murmurs drowsily and blinks into the light of the morning sun.  
  
“Are you still asleep?” Kanda asks and Lavi hears the frown in his voice.  
  
“Not anymore, Yuu-chan. Is everything okay?” Lavi turns over onto his stomach and hides his face in his pillow. Kanda sighs.  
  
“We can’t visit you. Alma is sick,” he explains and even ignores the pet name. Lavi raises his head. “It’s just a fever and he’s really miffed because of it.”  
  
“Oh no, I’m sorry to hear that,” he says and tries to not sound as disappointed as he feels.  
  
“I’m sorry to cancel last minute, ” Kanda answers calmly and Lavi sits up.  
  
“No, it’s fine. Give him a hug from me, will you?” he asks and clearly hears Alma coughing in the background.  
  
“I’ll do. How’s it going? Alone in your new house,” he adds when Lavi doesn’t reply immediately.  
  
“It’s really good. I write a lot, even though I’m not really happy with it, and spend my days outside in the forest,” Lavi replies with a smile and stretches, before shooting a look out of the window. The sky is clear and light blue.  
  
“That’s good,” Kanda replies. “You know you can call anytime?”  
  
“I know,” Lavi answers softly. “It’s very kind, but you don’t have to worry so much. I’m fine, really.”  
  
It’s silent for a long moment and then he hears Kanda inhaling deeply. “Okay, I’ll try.”  
  
“Okay,” Lavi replies kindly and gets out of bed to reach for fresh clothes. They exchange a few more words, until Kanda has to say goodbye, because Alma has a doctor’s appointment and he wants to drive him.

  


Autumn looks sad. He got up earlier than usually and now he goes for a walk through the forest and his shoulders are sloped.  
  
The observer, hidden in the top of a pine, watches him with a little frown and then he smiles, because he has an idea how to cheer him up.

  


The rest of the day passes by quickly and after some tea with Lenalee, Lavi is back in his little house and sits in front of his laptop. The words are still not willing. He writes and writes, but the text stays hollow and loveless and in the end he deletes the file, before he goes to bed frustrated.  
  
He can’t sleep and so he keeps tossing and turning. For a moment he thinks about calling Kanda to ask after Alma, but they’re probably already in bed and Alma needs to rest. Lavi enjoys living alone, after months of living with three people in a tiny apartment, but he also misses both of them, especially Alma. While Kanda is an early bird, the two of them are night owls and used to spend their evenings together, often watching movies or just talking until the early hours.  
  
He sighs and turns over onto his stomach to hide his face in the pillow. It’s good that he finally moved out, because he couldn’t stay with them forever. They’re in love and he had to spread his wings after months of sitting in front of the empty screen, fingers helplessly dancing over the keyboard.  
  
Lavi is finally half asleep, when suddenly cluttering resonates from the living room. He jolts up and stares towards the closed door, but now it’s perfectly silent aside from the clock on the wall. He frowns and hesitates another second, before he gets up and cautiously opens the door to peek into the living room. The door is barely open, when something brushes over his face.  
  
He jumps back with a startled scream and lunges for the light switch, only to falter. It’s a leaf of one of his plants. He stares at it and then he slowly moves towards the door to reach tentatively into the darkness to switch the light in the living room on, too.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
Flowers, so many of them. All potted plants are in bloom and so much lusher than before. He steps into the room and silky petals brush over his face and naked arms.  
  
“What the fuck?” he says, even more bewildered than before. A few of the plant pots are broken and roots crawl over the wooden floor. He’s absolutely confused, but that doesn’t stop him from inhaling deeply. The scent is wonderful.  
  
Lavi has no idea what’s going on and in his bewilderment he doesn’t notice the pair of silver eyes watching him.

  


Autumn is confused and the observer wonders, if he overdid his little gesture, but only until he inhales deeply and starts to smile.

  


Something is going on. Lavi has no idea what it is, but weird things keep happening. The plants in his house and garden grow more and more with each day and there are so many singing birds in the trees surrounding his house that he wakes up every morning to a many voiced orchestra. At night the air is full of fireflies and at day swarms of colourful butterflies fly up whenever he leaves the house.  
  
And sometimes he catches a glimpse of something bright out of the corner of his eye.

  


Autumn’s green eye looks like dewy meadows in spring.  
  
Sometimes he turns his head all of a sudden and the observer barely manages to disappear between foliage.

  


Lavi’s sleep is less restless, but he starts to have intense dreams. Of forests and meadows. Of rivers and flower fields. Of petrichor and dew. They’re beautiful and when he wakes up he still feels silky flower petals on his skin.

  


Some time passes and Autumn’s friends visit him often. Rime’s frowning too much, but the other one is softer and kinder. He reminds the observer of summer rain and poppies.  
  
Sometimes Poppy and Rime hold hands and suddenly Rime starts to thaw, while Poppy’s cheeks blossom. It’s beautiful.  
  
They leave once more and Autumn goes back into his house.

  


Lavi sits at his desk and writes and writes and writes. About rain and bloom, silky petals and petrichor, foliage and dew. He writes and writes and it takes him minutes until he notices the soft glow out of the corner of his eye. For a moment he thinks one of the fireflies strayed through the open backdoor, but only until he turns his head.

  


The observer wasn’t fast enough. He wasn’t fast enough!  
  
He hides under the window, breath going too fast and hair tangled in wild roses. Autumn saw him.  
  
The observer just wanted to get a better look at him and so he hid between potted plants and watched his fingers wandering over the weird rectangle and suddenly he had turned around.  
  
The observer holds his breath as soon as he hears steps, clearly Autumn’s.

  


Lavi stands in his garden and stares into the darkness, eye still wide. He had turned around and there was something. _Somebody_. Right behind him, sitting on the windowsill between potted plants in full bloom.  
  
They had stared at each other, only a second, before the somebody had jumped up and fled into the night. Only one second, but that is enough.  
  
A young man, soft features, silvery hair and eyes. Bright skin, radiating a soft glow.  
  
“Hello?” Lavi says cautiously and looks around. To his own surprise he’s not afraid, just deeply bewildered. “Are you still there?” he asks, but the night is still and silent aside from dancing fireflies.

  


The observer’s heart races in his chest. He has messed up, thoroughly. Autumn goes finally back inside and he hides some more, until he flees into the forest and disappears into the top of his birch tree and stays the whole night, hidden between leaves and cradled by the wind.

  


Lavi doesn’t sleep in this night and is quite sure that he has lost his mind.  
  
Humans don’t glow.

  


In the end he falls asleep at the crack of dawn, but only after firmly locking all windows and doors and pulling the curtains close.  
  
He doesn’t sleep for long, only two hours later he wakes up, because somebody knocks at his front door. Lavi needs a moment to orientate and then he jumps to his feet and walks to the door. It’s Lenalee, he can already see her black pixie cut through the small window in the door.  
  
He opens and pauses, because she’s frowning. “Is everything okay?”  
  
She raises her brows and tilts her head. “Lavi, you should have a look at your garden. I was on my way to the bus stop, when I saw it,” she explains, still not smiling and Lavi stares at her for a moment, until he turns around and walks to the living room. She follows him.  
  
“What is the prob-” He stops dead in the doorway and Lenalee walks into him. He can’t see through the backdoor, even though it has a big window pane in the middle. He slowly walks closer and opens the door. Immediately green spills into his living room. “What the fuck?”  
  
His whole garden is in full bloom, even more than before. The lawn is long enough to reach his elbows, the apple tree is full of fruits and he can barely see the forest, because all plants are so tall.  
  
“What the fuck,” he repeats and Lenalee stands next to him.  
  
“What the fuck,” she agrees and looks as confused as Lavi feels.

  


Okay, this time the observer overdid it. Autumn looks puzzled and so does Snowdrop.  
  
The observer, hidden in the tall lawn, grimaces. He felt sorry and he only wanted to atone scaring him, but now he looks even more weirded out.  
  
He hides for the rest of the day in the apple tree with sloped shoulders.

  


Lenalee calls her brother, who’s as surprised as they were. Komui has no explanation for the rapid growth in Lavi’s garden.  
  
Together they cut back some parts, so that at least some light reaches the windows and then they sit in Lavi’s kitchen and speculate for nearly an hour, but nobody has an idea.  
  
Or in Lavi’s case one he’s willing to talk about.  
  
Humans _don’t_ glow.

  


To the observer’s big surprise, Autumn leaves his backdoor wide open in the next night. The only difference is that he sits on the couch with the weird rectangle on his lap and not at his desk, facing the door. His fingers jump over it and the observer listens to the _clicks_ and _clacks_ and watches hidden between hydrangea blossoms in blue, white and rose.  
  
Autumn shoots often looks out of the window, but the observer is fast. Autumn doesn’t notice him and when he does, he’s already in the top of the apple tree, nibbling on a red apple.

  


Lavi gets up with a frown and stops in front of the backdoor, before he crouches down.  
  
A single red birch leaf, even though it’s summer and the foliage still green. He takes it in his hand and examines it, before he gets up and peeks out of the door.  
  
“Are you there?” he asks softly, but the night stays silent.

  


From now on Lavi finds everyday small gifts on his windowsills and doorsteps. Fruits, flowers, once a feather, today a piece of moss. It smells like rain and nature.  
  
“Thank you,” he says, like he does every time, and sometimes he sees a soft glow out of the corner of his eye.

  


Autumn likes his presents! The observer is delighted.  
  
He walks through the forest, his home, and stops in front of a blueberry bush. They’re delicious and he’s sure that Autumn is going to like them.

  


Lavi starts to leave his window open at night and is often rewarded with more and more flowers. He has to repot all of the plants, because they keep growing and growing, and has to put a part outside, because he can barely walk through his house.  
  
And finally, the somebody appears again and this time Lavi isn’t startled.  
  
He lies on his bed and reads. From time to time he shoots a look out of the window and suddenly he’s there, sitting on his windowsill with drawn up legs. Lavi freezes for a moment, before he puts the book down and then they just examine each other. Lavi’s eye jumps over bright eyes, soft hair and a shy mouth.  
  
“Hello,” he says friendly and the someone hides his face behind his knees, before he darts him a cautious look.  
  
“Hello,” he whispers, voice like the rustling of leaves in a breeze. Lavi smiles at him.  
  
“What’s your name?” he asks as silently as before, because he doesn’t want to scare him away, but the someone doesn’t leave. Instead he examines Lavi curiously, before he shakes his head. “You don’t have a name?” Lavi guesses and raises his brows.  
  
“I don’t need one,” he answers and reaches out to touch the plant next to him, slim fingers brushing over flower buds.  
  
“Really? My name is Lavi.” He turns over onto his side and can’t stop looking at him.  
  
“No, it’s not,” the someone suddenly says and moves until he’s cross-legged. He smiles and the bud in his hand opens slowly.  
  
“It’s not?” Lavi starts to laugh, because debating on his own name is so grotesque.  
  
“It’s not,” he answers and examines the blossom in his hand. “Your name is Autumn,” he adds and then he points at the red birch leaf, which lies on Lavi’s nightstand since the day he found it in front of his door.  
  
“Because of the hair?” he wants to know and the someone starts to laugh softly, before he nods. “Okay, I guess I can live with that.”  
  
He doesn’t answer, instead he keeps playing with the slowly blossoming flowers of the orchid next to him and Lavi just watches with the strong feeling that he indeed lost his mind.

  


The someone keeps appearing more and more often. Sometimes Lavi doesn’t see him for days and on other days he shows up several times. They don’t talk each time, often they just examine each other fascinatedly.  
  
It’s another night and Lavi sits at his desk and writes, while the someone jumps fleet-footedly through the garden, followed by a swarm of fireflies. Lavi forgets his text and just watches him for a while, until he gets up.  
  
“How can I call you?” he asks and the someone stops and looks at him, surrounded by fireflies and illuminated by their soft glow. “I’m used to people having names, you know?”  
  
He looks at him for another second, before his eyes slowly wander aside and towards the apple tree. “The granddaughter of the last resident called me Allen,” he answers after a moment. A firefly lands on his hair, which shimmers silvery.  
  
“Did she?” Lavi steps closer and examines him.  
  
The someone, Allen, nods. “Yes and she didn’t even ask beforehand.” He starts to laugh and so does Lavi.  
  
“Okay, so I can call you Allen?” he asks and he nods, eyes brighter than fireflies. And then he just turns around and chases after another swarm and Lavi stays behind and watches him with a smile.

  


“Lavi,” Alma says and there is this smirk on his lips, which Lavi doesn’t like at all. “Lavi,” he repeats. “Why do I have the feeling that you met somebody?”  
  
“Alma,” he replies with his best poker face, a vacuous smile. “I have no idea.”  
  
Alma examines him for another moment, before he leans back and nudges Kanda with his elbow. “He met somebody.”  
  
“And where? Nobody lives here aside from Lenalee,” he answers with a frown.  
  
“Doesn’t Lenalee have a brother?” Alma leans closer and scrutinizes him, still smirking. Lavi starts to laugh.  
  
“Komui? Come on.” He laughs even louder and Alma joins in, while Kanda rolls his eyes.  
  
“Leave him alone,” he says after a moment. “He obviously doesn’t want to talk about it.” Lavi smiles at him, because Kanda just can’t stop looking after him. “Also, I kinda don’t give a fuck,” he adds after a moment and Lavi snorts. That sounds more like him.  
  
“Aww, how sweet of you,” he says with a honeyed voice and Alma laughs, because Kanda just looks so long-suffering at him.

  


Rime and Poppy are back and Autumn looks so happy. They bicker and banter and the observer, Allen, doesn’t get tired of watching them.  
  
He’s well-hidden between wild roses and can’t stop smiling, when they go out to look at the wild garden and Poppy admires his handiwork.  
  
“That’s so beautiful!” he says excitedly and picks an apple.  
  
Rime is less thrilled. Instead he’s frowning and his dark eyes wander slowly over bloomage. “The apples were still green and tiny, when you moved in,” he says and stares at Autumn. “How is that possible?”  
  
Autumn smiles at him. “I have no idea. It just happened,” he answers and hands him an apple. “They’re delicious, Yuu.”  
  
But Rime doesn’t take it and his eyes stay cautious. Allen disappears carefully and visits the poppies behind Snowdrop’s house. He whispers to them and they’re kind and each one of them gifts him with one petal.

  


“Yuu, calm down. Maybe it’s the soil and shit,” Alma says calmly, mouth full of apple.  
  
“I’m calm,” he answers a little exasperatedly. “That just doesn’t make sense. How is all of this growing so fast?”  
  
“I really don’t know,” Lavi answers serenely and smiles at him. “Do you want to stay for lunch? I bought soba, you know?”  
  
Kanda slowly shakes his head and darts a look at his watch. “I have to work tonight, but next time, okay?”  
  
They exchange a few more words, before they leave the house and Alma and Lavi get all touchy-feely to Kanda’s displeasure. But only until he shoots a look at his car.  
  
“What the fuck?” He stops dead for a moment and then he steps closer. “What the fuck?”  
  
The car is full of poppy petals, spots of red on the dark paint.  
  
“Is this some kind of joke?” he asks with a deep frown, while Alma walks past him and starts to pick up the petals.  
  
“So pretty,” he says and soon he has two hands full of petals. “Maybe it was the wind?” he suggests and Kanda stares at him.  
  
“And why aren’t any flowers on the ground? They’re only on the car. How the fuck was that the wind?” he asks relentlessly and cuts Lavi a look. “What is this?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he answers, hiding behind a soft smile.  
  
“Yuu, it’s just flowers. Don’t get angry.”

  


Rime doesn’t like his present, but Poppy does. He embraces him, scattering red all over his ebony coloured hair and his back. Rime stays tense, but only until Poppy kisses him.  
  
Autumn looks away politely and Allen watches fascinatedly how Poppy’s cheeks bloom and Rime’s stern face melts. He murmurs something, but Poppy rubs his back and finally he sighs.  
  
“Okay, the fucking wind, I guess,” he says, frown nearly gone, and then they talk some more about Rime’s work, while Poppy examines the petals in his hand with a smile.  
  
Allen barely listens, instead he watches how Rime’s eyes keep wandering to Poppy’s lips and then his own set on Autumn’s.

  


Later that night Autumn lies on his bed reading and Allen sneaks up to him, like always, only to laugh when Autumn flinches.  
  
“Allen, you’re going to give me a heart attack one day,” he says wide-eyed and joins in. “How’s it going?”  
  
“Good,” he answers and starts to play with Autumn’s hand. It’s a little bigger than his own and less soft. Autumn doesn’t say anything, instead he just watches him, meadow eye soft. “Poppy should visit you more often. He’s sweet,” Allen says after a while and Autumn raises his brows.  
  
“Alma?” he asks and starts to laugh. “Is that the reason you brought him poppy petals?”  
  
“He’s very nice and I like bringing gifts to nice people,” he explains and traces Autumn’s fingers.  
  
“And how do you call Yuu? Alma’s boyfriend,” he adds, when Allen doesn’t answer immediately.  
  
“Oh, that’s Rime,” Allen answers and curls his fingers around Autumn’s, whose thumb slowly brushes over the back of his hand. “He frowns too much.”  
  
“Yeah, he does, but he’s a very nice person, when you know him better. He did a lot for me.” Autumn’s eye wanders aside and Allen tilts his head.  
  
“What did he do?” he asks and gets up, because one of the plants in the living room is thirsty. He snitches the glass of water from the nightstand and soon the plant, a beautiful fern, thanks him with a rustling of its leafs.  
  
Autumn waits until he’s back on the bed, sitting cross-legged right next to him. “I had a tough time some months ago and he took care of me, together with Alma. He’s the best,” he explains kindly and Allen softly frowns.  
  
“Tough times?” he asks and examines him.  
  
“Tough times,” he answers and contemplates for a moment. “I had a severe writer’s block, you know? I still have, but it slowly goes uphill. I lost my job because of it.”  
  
“Writer’s block,” Allen slowly repeats and frowns. “What’s that?”  
  
Autumn starts to smile and intertwines their fingers. “My job is to write and sometimes you just can’t. You try and try, but either the paper stays empty or you’re just very unhappy with your text.” Allen doesn’t understand and so Autumn speaks on. “Imagine it like a garden. You want to plant something and you know that you can do it. But regardless how hard you try, you’re just not happy with your handiwork. Nothing matches and the flowers are pretty at first sight, but when you look closer, you notice that their stems are too thin and the soil not fertile. They don’t grow and soon they wither.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound nice,” Allen answers after a while and then he falls silent and just watches Autumn.

  


Allen looks at him, bright eyes wide, and seems to think about something. Lavi sits up and takes his hand. “What is it?” he asks with a smile and Allen tilts his head.  
  
“Can you close your eye?” There’s a glint in his eyes and Lavi raises his brows.  
  
“Why?” he wants to know, but Allen doesn’t answer. He just keeps looking at him, face soft and eyes bold. And so Lavi closes his eye, brows still raised, because he has no idea what Allen is up to. The corners of his mouth twitch when he feels soft fingers carding through his hair. Maybe he’s going to put something in his hair, like he did a few days before with a handful of green birch leaves. Lavi thinks about asking, but only until there’s suddenly a pair of lips on his own. The touch is fleeting, but Lavi’s heart nonetheless throbs against his ribcage. And then it’s over and when he opens his eye, Allen is already half out of the window, a huge smile on his face.  
  
“Wait!” Lavi says and jumps to his feet, but Allen disappears into the forest and he hears him laughing all the way. For a moment he thinks about chasing after him to… to do what? Lavi raises a hand and brushes his fingers over his mouth, the feeling of soft lips still ghosting over his own, and all of a sudden he feels heat creeping up his neck and over his cheeks.

  


Later that night Autumn is fast asleep and Allen sits next to him and gives him one dream after the other. Rain dropping on colourful foliage, slowly running over petals, bedewing red apples. Autumn smiles in his sleep and Allen examines him for a long moment, before he reaches out tentatively. His hair feels so soft under his hand, much softer than colourful leaves, dancing in a breeze.

  


It’s not the last time that Allen steals a kiss. They don’t talk about it and Lavi is on guard permanently and sometimes, sometimes he fast enough to catch Allen’s waist between his hands, before he’s able to disappear.  
  
Allen can’t stop laughing and squirms in his hold, but Lavi doesn’t let go.  
  
“Kissing me and running away isn’t very polite, you know?” he says and Allen curls his hands into his shoulders. “You just want to hide that you’re blushing.”  
  
“Not true,” he answers, still laughing and cheeks very red. “Not true at all.”  
  
Lavi lets go of him, but only to cup his warm cheeks. “Come on, I’m blushing, too. We’re even,” he says with a smile and then it’s his turn to steal a kiss, tender and short. Allen’s laughter slowly ceases, but his eyes are still smiling.  
  
“Do you want to see something?” he asks suddenly and Lavi nods immediately. And so Allen takes his hand and together they walk through the wild garden and into the forest. The branches are full of birds, singing loudly and many-voiced, and petrichor reaches Lavi’s nose. The forest floor blooms under Allen’s feet, saplings grow, seeds sprout, moss spreads out. They walk until they reach an old birch. Allen smooths over the white bark and he turns towards Lavi, eyes glinting. “That’s my tree,” he says proudly. Lavi reaches out and his fingers delve over juts and hollows.  
  
“So,” he starts, voice careful and slow. “Are you a kind of nymph? Or dryad?” He examines Allen, who looks at him, eyes open and soft. Saying it out loud is more than weird. Lavi has thought a lot about this question and spent his days searching online, surrounded by blooming plants, way too lush.  
  
Allen blinks and his fingers play with leaves. “Maybe,” he answers finally. “Or maybe that’s not what your people would call me. I don’t know.” He starts to laugh and Lavi joins in, because it’s such a wonderful sound. “My kind doesn’t need a name.”  
  
“I see,” he answers and wants to speak on, but rustling resonates and Allen is gone in the blink of an eye like he has never been there in the first place.  
  
“Oh, hey Lavi.” It’s Lenalee. She's in sportswear and takes out one of her earbuds. “It’s a nice day for a walk, isn’t it?”  
  
“Spot on.” His hand brushes over the bark and gives it a last pat and then he accompanies her for some tea in her home.

  


“How’s your project going?” Alma asks between two bites of stir-fry with vegetables out of the garden. They sit cross-legged next to each other on the carpet of the living room, right by the open backdoor. Kanda is outside and picks apples.  
  
“Better than before, but still not that good,” Lavi replies honestly. “I’m working on the plot and keep writing short texts to get back into it, but it’s still tough. I just started the first chapter.”  
  
“Sorry to hear that.” Alma reaches out and pats his knee. “I thought it’s going better, because you look so happy.”  
  
“Do I?” Lavi asks and Alma nods with a smile. “But I don’t look as happy as you do,” he counters and nudges their shoulders together. Alma casts his eyes down and laughs embarrassedly.  
  
“I’m so in love,” he confesses silently and looks at Kanda, who reties his messy ponytail. “Lavi, can you keep a secret?” he asks suddenly and examines him, eyes wide and joy bubbling over.  
  
“Of course I can,” Lavi replies and moves closer. “What is it?”  
  
Alma beams at him and darts a look at Kanda, who’s back at picking apples. “I want to ask him to marry me,” he breathes and examines Lavi eagerly, who stares at him with mouth agape, before a smile spreads out on his whole face.  
  
“Holy shit,” he says a little too loud and Alma nudges him with his elbow. “Sorry,” he whispers. “But, holy shit. That’s awesome.” He’s absolutely thrilled.  
  
Alma blushes and starts to laugh. “I’m still waiting for the right moment, but I’m so impatient. He’s already asking the whole time, if something is wrong, because I can’t look at him without giggling.” He laughs louder and Lavi joins in, but only until the smile suddenly drops out of Alma’s face. Lavi raises his eyebrows and looks at him. “Lavi, he’s gonna say yes, isn’t he?” Alma shoots another look at Kanda, who puts his basket down and starts to climb on one of the branches to reach more fruits. “He’s not gonna say no, right?”  
  
Lavi frowns softly and contemplates for a short moment. “I… I don’t think that he ever planned to get married. I mean, you know him. He doesn’t give a fuck about the whole nine yards. He just does his thing. But I’m sure that he’s not going to say no,” he speaks on and the frown on Alma’s face slowly smooths out. “He’s probably going to be really surprised and maybe he has to think about it, but he’s not going to say no. I’m sure.”  
  
“Yes?” Alma asks and Lavi nods, before he reaches out and presses his hand with a smile.

  


Poppy looks so happy today. His cheeks are blooming and Allen wonders, if they feel as silky as petals. And so he just finds out.

  


Lavi looks at his plate to take another bite and Alma falls silent. He doesn’t notice immediately, but he does notice the brightness.  
  
Allen appeared once more out of thin air and crouches next to him all of a sudden. One of his hands is on Alma’s cheek, who just looks at him with wide eyes, soft glow reflecting in them, before his eyes slowly wander past him and set on one of the plants, a gerbera. The buds slowly open and soon the plant is in full bloom, petals soft and rose. Alma frowns slightly, before he looks back at Allen, who smiles shyly at him.  
  
“Did…did you do that?” he asks him silently. Allen draws his hand back and nods. Now Alma looks at Lavi, who’s also smiling. “I… I don’t think I understand.”  
  
“That’s Allen,” Lavi explains and puts his plate down. “He’s… he’s special,” is all Lavi can think of and he starts to laugh, Allen joining in immediately. Alma blinks and smiles very confusedly, before he looks once more at Allen.  
  
“Are you the reason everything is blooming so much?” he asks and Allen nods, visibly proud.  
  
“Yeah, that’s my handiwork,” he replies and wants to add something, but suddenly Kanda curls his hands around Alma’s upper arms and hauls him up, only to step in front of him.  
  
“What the fuck?” he grits out, staring at Allen. “What the hell is that?”  
  
Allen, who has jumped back and hides now behind the lush fern, darts a cautious look at him. Alma peeks over Kanda’s shoulder and tries to walk past him, but he shoves him back.  
  
“Stay behind me, for fuck’s sake! Lavi, what is that?” he growls, dark eyes wide and posture protective. Lavi jumps to his feet, because Kanda using his first name is never a good sign.  
  
“That’s Allen. He’s harmless,” he answers quickly and holds his hand out, but Allen doesn’t take it. “You’re scaring him.”  
  
“Lavi,” he hisses. “I’m fucking asking you, _what_ he is. He’s fucking glowing. What the fuck,” he repeats and Alma lays his hands on his shoulders.  
  
“Yuu,” he says, voice very soft. “I have no idea what going on, but he’s harmless. I’m sure. I mean, look at him. He hides behind a fucking potted plant.” He wraps an arm around him and rubs his back with his free hand. “Calm down.”  
  
“I…” Kanda exhales slowly. “I turn around and suddenly there’s this fucking whatever right next to you. What the hell, Alma,” he adds and looks at him with a frown, before his eyes wander to Lavi. “What the fuck is going on?”  
  
Lavi swallows and examines Allen for a moment. “I… He’s special,” he repeats, but this time nobody laughs. “I have no idea how to explain this, but the flowers start to blossom when he touches them, the birds sing, the leaves whisper silently. Yuu, there is no need to be afraid of him,” he explains softly, but Kanda’s frown doesn’t disappear.  
  
“I’m not afraid, you idiot. I just want to know what the fuck is going on and especially I want him to stay away from my boyfriend. Humans don’t glow, for fuck’s sake!” He stares at Lavi, frown slowly softening because Alma’s hand on his back doesn’t grow tired.  
  
Lavi wants to answer, but Allen is faster. “You’re rude,” he says and slowly gets up. “I don’t hurt anybody.” He hides behind Lavi, but that doesn’t stop him from glaring at Kanda. “Autumn, he frowns too much.”  
  
Lavi snorts. “Yeah,” he says and reaches for his hand. “He does, but I told you he’s a kind person, when you know him better.”  
  
Kanda shoots a look at Alma and says something in Chinese, face puzzled. Alma just laughs and shrugs.  
  
“How about we all calm down and drink some tea?” Lavi suggests and so they do, even though Kanda doesn’t stop cutting Allen looks, who stares back at him. They sit next to each other on the carpet, Allen nestled to Lavi’s shoulder and Kanda with his arm protectively around Alma, who can’t stop looking at him, cheeks still in bloom. Allen doesn’t drink tea, instead he plays with the orchid next to him, buds slowly blossoming and leaves growing.  
  
Alma finally manages to look away from his boyfriend and his eyes wander slowly from Lavi to Allen and he raises his brows. “I knew you met someone,” he says and Kanda scoffs.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He shoots a look at Lavi, only to pause. “Are you shitting me?” he asks then, eyes wide. “Don’t tell me-“  
  
“Kanda,” Lavi interrupts him and he falls immediately silent, like always when Lavi abstains from using his first name. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s… none of your business,” he adds self-consciously after a moment, only to blush when Allen starts to play with his hair.  
  
“Why is Rime so rude, when Poppy’s so lovely?” he asks and Lavi starts to laugh, because both of them look wonderingly at them.  
  
“That’s what he calls you. Yuu is Rime, Alma is Poppy and I’m Autumn,” he explains.  
  
“Rime?” Kanda repeats. “Why the fuck am I Rime?” He starts to frown and Alma snorts.  
  
“Because you’re kinda cold, I guess.” He can’t stop laughing and Kanda deadpans at him. “Sorry.”  
  
“I fell from the fucking apple tree and now I’m hallucinating,” Kanda says silently and now Lavi, Allen and Alma laugh.  
  
“No, you’re not,” Lavi replies still giggling. “I don’t know, I can’t explain it to you. He’s just there and I’m happy about it.”  
  
It’s already evening when Alma and Kanda leave, the former delighted, the latter warily and slightly bewildered.

  


It just keeps going on like this. Lavi works on his novel and Allen keeps appearing, suddenly sitting next to him, playing with his hair, stealing a kiss, sometimes two.  
  
The garden gets wilder and lusher with every day and after months of sitting in front of an empty screen, Lavi’s life is suddenly full of petals, buzzing bumblebees, sun creeping through green leaves.  
  
His steps are lighter and so are his fingers on the keyboard. The words flow through them and on the document and he writes and writes and writes. Sometimes he doesn’t sleep and then Allen emerges, bringing dawn along, the sky tinted in soft hues of yellow and rose. Sometimes he doesn’t eat and Allen keeps bringing him apples, pears, blue-, rasp- and blackberries, leaving behind streaks of red and purple on his pristine fingers. Sometimes he doesn’t leave his house for days, the only company swarms of fireflies, butterflies, bumblebees, little birds, softly chirping, buzzing around him. Wings brushing over his naked arms, soft glow illuminating the keyboard, vines curling around the legs of his chair. Allen, sitting next to him on the desk, laughing because sparrows and finches don’t grow tired of jumping over his arms, pecking at his hair, chirruping softly. Sometimes Kanda and Alma visit, but never for long, because he hardly can loosen his eye from the words. They bring food and sometimes Kanda cooks, delicious tempura, stir-fry, roasted rice. At night Allen lies next to him and doesn’t grow tired of playing with his hair. Lavi examines his beautiful face, his silvery eyes, his soft mouth until his eyelids grow heavy, lulled to sleep by soft whisper of petals moving in a breeze.  
  
Lavi writes and writes and writes, like he hasn’t in years. Sometimes he reads parts to Allen and sometimes to Alma and Kanda over the phone. And then, all of a sudden, when the first leaves start to yellow, the first draft is finished.  
  
Lavi just sits there, staring at the screen. Nearly eighty thousands words, written in four months. He has to edit it, a lot, since there are hundreds upon hundreds of mistakes and a small part of his plot doesn’t make sense. It’s going to be a lot of work, probably taking all winter. But the first draft is finished.  
  
Suddenly Allen is right behind him and moves his hands over Lavi’s cheek. “Autumn,” he says, voice as soft as the poppies behind Lenalee’s house. “Why are you crying?”  
  
Lavi starts to laugh and wipes his cheeks with his sleeve. He beams at Allen. “Because I’m so proud,” he explains and pulls Allen on his lap. “Allen, I’m so proud.”  
  
He wraps his arms around Lavi’s neck and smiles at him. “I’m proud of you, too,” he says and ruffles his hair. Lavi embraces him, hiding his face in lily-white hair.

  


Alma sits cross-legged with the laptop on his legs on the carpet, a blanket around his shoulders, and reads Lavi’s first draft, while Kanda prepares dinner. Lavi lies on the carpet, his head on Allen’s lap and enjoys slim fingers carding through his hair.  
  
“Beansprout, do you wanna eat, too?” Kanda asks bluntly and Allen pauses for a moment.  
  
“I don’t like this nickname,” he answers with a frown and curls his fingers against Lavi’s scalp, sending shivers down his back.  
  
“Cry me a river. Wanna eat, yes or no?” Kanda asks without mercy and Alma starts to laugh.  
  
“Don’t be so mean, Yuu!” he says, still laughing, and looks back at the screen.  
  
Lavi looks up and strokes over Allen’s cheek. He softly smiles at him. “Hungry, Allen?”  
  
“I have a fucking salad for you, all organic and prepared with love and shit,” Kanda speaks on and Lavi laughs, because Allen looks hilarious, when he’s offended.  
  
“Okay, I'll eat, but without shit,” he answers scrunching up his nose and adding after a moment, “Stupid Rime.”  
  
“Fuck you, too, Beansprout,” wafts over from the kitchen, but Lavi knows Kanda long enough to hear the playful tone in his words. Allen seems to notice it, too, because his face gets softer. He lies down next to Lavi and hides his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Kanda and Alma stay overnight, sleeping together on the tiny couch, Alma on top of Kanda and nestled to him, Kanda’s arms around him. Lavi offered them his bed, but they declined and somehow managed to fall asleep in record time, even though it doesn’t look comfortable at all.  
  
Lavi lies in Allen’s arms, breathing in the scent of flowers and petrichor and can’t stop the smile. “Allen?” he says softly and pulls him close.  
  
“Yes?” Allen asks, likewise silently. He draws back to examine him. “What is it, Autumn?”  
  
“Allen.” Lavi takes his face in his hands. “I love you.” He just says them, the three words. He has never said them before to anybody. Allen blinks and then a smile spreads out on his whole face. He sits up, but only to hide his face behind his hands, laughing softly and at the same time embarrassedly. Lavi sits up, too, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. The plants start to rustle very softly. Leaves grow, buds open and soon the whole room is in bloom. Petals brush over Lavi’s arms and cheeks and one of the flowerpots breaks with a dull crack, roots crawling over the windowsill and down to the floor, curling around one of the bedposts.  
  
Allen looks at him, through his fingers and a swarm of fireflies emerges, coming through the tilted window, flying around them, landing on bed posts and frame, softly illuminating white hair and pristine skin. Nightingales strike up, singing softly and many-voiced, dispelling night’s silence.  
  
“I love you, too,” he replies, voice so soft, not more than a whisper of petals. Lavi beams at him, eye a little wet, and then he kisses him, gentle and innocent.

  


Lavi works everyday on his novel, edits here and there, and soon the days start to get shorter and colder. The forest is tinted in hues of yellow, orange and red, and leaves crinkle under his shoes when he walks hand in hand with Allen between trees. One day the first frost lies ahead and that’s the moment, when Allen takes both of his hands and looks up to him with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“Autumn,” he says and examines him. “Winter is coming.”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” replies Lavi and let’s go of one of his hands to wrap an arm around him.  
  
“Do you know what that means?” Allen asks, tiptoeing and his lips brushing over Lavi’s chin. He raises his brows and shakes his head. Allen smiles, but it’s a different smile than before. It’s sad and Lavi’s hands get cold. “Autumn, it’s time to say goodbye,” he explains and Lavi falters.  
  
“What?” he asks, fingers curling into Allen’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I have to go,” he replies and takes his face into his hands. “But I’m coming back.”  
  
“When?” Lavi asks, heart anxiously throbbing in his chest, because he can already think of the answer.  
  
“In spring.” Allen’s thumbs brush over his lower lashes. Lavi inhales deeply and embraces him.  
  
“No,” he whispers. “Allen…”  
  
Allen is still smiling at him, when he steps back and turns towards the door, but Lavi doesn’t let go of him.  
  
“Allen, please,” he says, voice getting tight, “Please don’t go. Can’t you… can’t you stay here? In the warm house, with me?”  
  
Allen leans against him and his cool hands wander over Lavi’s back. “Autumn, it’s time to sleep for me,” he says softly and looks up to him with kind eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Lavi inhales deeply and presses his lips together to keep his eye from spilling over, but to no avail. “Allen,” he whispers.  
  
“Autumn, I’m so tired,” he replies and smooths over his shoulders and upper arms. “I’m sorry, but I have to go to sleep.” He reaches out and wipes the tears from Lavi’s cheeks. “I’m coming back, I promise!”  
  
“In spring?” Lavi asks and Allen nods, immediately. The discussion is futile, he sees in the tiredness in Allen’s eyes, in the shadows under them, in his pale face.  
  
They embrace each other and the kiss is long and slow and then he’s gone. Lavi stays behind all alone between flowers, which hang their heads.

  


Soon the trees lose all their foliage and the world disappears under snow, lily-white and cold. Alma and Kanda visit him often and while Alma proofreads the first chapters of his novel, Kanda sits next to Lavi on the couch and has a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“But he said, he’s coming back, right?” he asks and Lavi slowly nods. “I know, it’s shitty, but soon you have him back. Just try to concentrate on your project,” he suggests and Lavi sighs.  
  
“Easier said,” he answers and shoots a look at Alma. “Just imagine him gone for a few months. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t feel like shit.”  
  
Kanda sighs and leans back. “Yeah, I would.” He examines Lavi. “I’m sorry, I’m shit at this. Can I do something to cheer you up?” he asks.  
  
“You being here is already helping,” Lavi replies and gives him a little smile. “I’m a shit host. You wanna eat something?”  
  
Kanda shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.” He looks at Lavi for a long moment, who raises his brows. “So… he’s some kind of… forest spirit?”  
  
Lavi starts to laugh and examines him. “I have no idea,” he answers and laughs some more, because of Kanda’s impressive frown. “I just now that he isn’t a normal person. And that I miss him terribly.”  
  
Kanda pats his shoulder and then he gets up to prepare some tea.

  


Lavi uses the next months for working on his novel and negotiating with a publishing house, which is interested in his writing. The plants in his home lose one by one their petals and now grow at a normal rate. There are no butterflies and no fireflies, but instead tiny birds jumping through the white and fluffy snowflakes dancing in front of his windows. His house is weirdly empty without Allen and so Lavi goes often into the forest, red hair hidden under a woollen cap.  
  
He stops in front of the birch, now without any leaves, naked hands reaching into the sky, and his fingers wander over bark, hills and valleys.  
  
“Hello Allen,” he whispers into the white silence and smiles, when the branches of the birch rustle softly and scatter bits of snow on his head. “Sleep well.” He curls his fingers against the bark and then he visits Lenalee.

  


At first time doesn’t want to pass, but as the winter goes along, the days start to fly by. Lavi falls out with his editor and so another one takes over, less strict and friendlier, more to his taste. Soon he receives the first draft of the illustration for the cover. He loves it and can’t stop looking at it.

  


Kanda and Alma stay for the holidays and together they sit around a Christmas tree, ridiculously tiny, and hand each other presents. It’s nice and light-hearted and then finally Alma pops the question, completely out of nowhere.  
  
Lavi has his mouth full of cookies and Kanda just got up to open the window to let some fresh air into the room and suddenly Alma is on one of his knees. The next minutes are chaotic. Lavi chokes on a chocolate chip, Kanda says at least a dozen times _What the fuck!?_ and Alma laughs so hard that he’s nearly crying.  
  
“Yes or no?” he asks finally, still smiling, and Kanda, dark eyes wide, stares at him and then at Lavi.  
  
“Did you know about this, Usagi? What the fuck?” he says again and has the mercy to slap Lavi on the back and prevent his death by Christmas cookie. “What the fuck, Alma! You can’t just fucking drop on your knee and ask me that.”  
  
Lavi, still coughing, lies flat on the carpet and can’t stop laughing.  
  
“But I just did,” replies Alma and joins in. “Yuu, yes or no? No?”  
  
Kanda just stares at him, without answering, and then his eyes flit aside, and Alma stops laughing, mirth slowly draining from his face. So does Lavi. He jumps to his feet and flees into the kitchen to look after the chicken in the oven. It’s horribly silent in the living room and for a terrible moment Lavi thinks that Kanda seriously is going to say no, but then he starts to talk.  
  
“I… I’m just really surprised. But, of course it’s not no. I mean, I do love you, even though I sometimes don’t know why, especially when you’re giving me a fucking heart attack like just now” he says bluntly and Lavi silently giggles into his sleeve, because he sounds so untypically awkward and embarrassed.  
  
“Wait, so it’s a yes? Or a double no?” Alma asks, voice a little shrill, and now Lavi is really laughing, especially when Kanda answers.  
  
“It’s a yes, you dumbass.”  
  
Alma starts to laugh, Kanda snorts and then it’s silent. Lavi sits down on the counter and sorts his receipts and can’t stop smiling, because it’s just so wonderful. After a while Alma peeks into the kitchen. He’s blushing, smiling and crying all at once and Lavi jumps to his feet to throw his arms around him.  
  
“Congratulations!”  
  
They drag Kanda into the hug and he doesn’t even complain. Instead he just smiles and Lavi can even ruffle his hair.

  


On New Year’s Eve Kanda comes at noon to pick him up and together they spend the evening sitting around hot pot in their tiny apartment. Alma and Lavi talk and talk, while Kanda listens and flips through Lavi’s novel, hot off the press and in two week obtainable in selected bookstores.

  


The wedding is very small and takes place at the registry office. A few of Alma’s and Kanda’s colleagues come. Lavi, accompanied by Lenalee, who brings a gigantic bouquet, is the witness to the marriage. Afterwards they sit together in the newlywed’s tiny apartment and Lavi takes over as the host, because Alma and Kanda are too busy making out in the kitchen.

  


Time flies by and so many things happen all at once. Lavi’s novel isn’t a hit, but still a success and he even gets invited to a book fair. Poor Alma has to listen to the same excerpt again and again, because Lavi doesn’t want to mess up his first reading.  
  
In the end it’s a thorough success.

  


One night, half asleep, Lavi suddenly notices that he hasn’t thought about Allen in days and that’s it with sleep for this night.  
  
Days later he still feels guilty. He sits on the windowsill and watches the slowly melting snow and wonders what he’s supposed to do, when Allen awakens and it turns out that the bloom in Lavi’s chest withered during the cold months. He talks with Alma about it, even with Kanda, who stresses that he doesn’t know _shit_ about relationships, even as a married man, but he still gives his best. Unfortunately to no avail.

  


But in the end his worries are unfounded. He goes for a walk through the forest, melting snow scrunching under his shoes, and is nearly home, when he sees it.  
  
A snowdrop, nearly hidden under the snow. He crouches down and examines it, petals feeling soft under his fingers and then he hears the steps and petrichor reaches his nose. He turns his head and falters.  
  
“Hello Autumn,” Allen says with a smile as glinting as icicles in the sun, radiating light-heartedness and energy.  
  
Lavi wants to say something, but the words don’t come out, hindered by his blossoming heart. Instead he just jumps to his feet and then Allen is back in his arms, finally. Allen curls his fingers into his back and looks up to him, lashes full of dew.  
  
“You visited me,” he whispered and the birds in the trees around them strike up their many-voiced song. “So often.”  
  
“Not often enough,” Lavi answers, voice tight. “I’m sorry.” But Allen just shakes his head and kisses him.  
  
They stay like this for a while, snowdrops and hearts blooming, and finally Allen draws back.  
  
“What did I miss?” he asks and Lavi starts to laugh.  
  
“So much,” he answers and takes his hand. “Come with me inside and I tell you everything.” Allen beams at him and hand in hand they go inside.  
  
Greeted by the rustling of leaves and petals.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot angstier. Lavi was supposed to suffer from depression and Allen's tree was going to get hit by a lightning, injuring him severely, but I just couldn't. Stolen Steps was so angsty and sad and I needed some fluff. And so this fluffy one shot was born.
> 
> One more to go and that's it! I can't believe it how fast time passed.  
> Part #8 is the shortest one shot of the whole countdown and my favourite. The name's "Unkindness", it's a witchcraft au and the ship is laviyuu.
> 
> See you next week!


End file.
